


The Most Excellent and Lamentable Tragedy of Dabeed and Mabeeo

by dusuessekartoffel



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M, Romeo & Juliet AU, bee AU, yes they die but it's a romeo & juliet au so it's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusuessekartoffel/pseuds/dusuessekartoffel
Summary: Mabeeo has never seen a bee as beautiful as Dabeed so how could he help falling in love with him, even if their beehives are in a rivalry and it will inevitably end in disaster?Or; The Dabeenzi Romeo & Juliet AU you didn't know you needed in your life.
Relationships: Dabeenzi, Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	The Most Excellent and Lamentable Tragedy of Dabeed and Mabeeo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gedankenspaziergang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gedankenspaziergang/gifts).



> This is for my lovely friend Söph who I really appreciate for making me do silly stuff like write about Davenzi as bees. Happy birthday! <3 
> 
> TW for suicide, I guess? (But like, in the Romeo & Juliet way and also, they’re bees.)
> 
> Disclaimer: This is not biologically accurate! At all! It’s just a really stupid AU built on a joke with friends about David and Matteo as bees. I did a little research but definitely not enough for this to qualify in any way as a correct depiction of bees. They also talk like humans but if it helps you, just imagine that every time they’re talking, they’re actually dancing. 
> 
> This is without a doubt the weirdest thing I've ever written and it was surprisingly hard but also incredibly fun. Enjoy!

**The Most Excellent and Lamentable Tragedy of Dabeed and Mabeeo – For Söph**

**Dramatis Personae**

_The Montabees_

Mabeeo, a drone bee

Beenas, his best friend

Beenna, Beenas’ girlfriend

Beea, Beenna’s best friend

_The Cabeelets_

Dabeed, the most beautiful drone bee Mabeeo has ever seen

Abee, his best friend

Beelos, his other best friend

Kibee, Beelos’ girlfriend

Beemantha, Kibee’s best friend

Abeera, Kibee’s other best friend

**Prologue**

Two beehives, both alike in dignity,

In fair Moabeet, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where civil honey makes civil wings unclean.

From forth the fatal stings of these two foes

A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life,

Whose misadventured piteous overthrows

Doth with their death bury their queen bees’ strife.

The fearful passage of their death-marked love,

And the continuance of their queen bees’ rage,

Which but their drone bees’ end naught could remove,

Is now the two hours’ traffic of our page;

The which, if you with patient eyes attend,

What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.

**Act 1**

Mabeeo really liked being a bee. It was an easy life, and an enjoyable one. Peaceful, most of the time. All he had to do was get ready to mate with his queen. (Even if that wasn’t really what he wanted to do. But it was his one job and until it was time, he could fly around with his friends and have fun and that was a pretty good deal, if you asked him.) If only there wasn’t the other beehive, the one his beehive was in a rivalry with. Mabeeo wasn’t interested in it at all but the rivalry had existed for as long as he could remember and there was no way to get out of it. The other Montabees, however, were fully invested in the rivalry.

“Hey, there’s a party going on at the Cabeelets!” he heard someone exclaim. It was Beenas, of course, his best friend. Always looking for trouble, always looking for a fight with one of the Cabeelets. It was a properly stupid idea, to attend a Cabeelet party as Montabees. But Beenas could never resist a chance to start a fight and Mabeeo had to admit, a party sounded like fun. And if he was careful, maybe it wouldn’t end in disaster this time. 

The Cabeelets could throw a proper party, he had to give it to them. Their beehive was surrounded by happy, buzzing bees when they arrived, all seemingly having the time of their lives dancing in the lovely summer night. They joined them, trying to vanish in the crowd and not make anyone suspicious of where they’d come from.

And there he was. The most beautiful bee Mabeeo had ever seen in his life. He was a spectacular yellow, with the most perfect stripes Mabeeo had ever seen and wings shinier than Mabeeo had known wings could be. He knew exactly who he was. (How couldn’t he have, when it was all anyone ever talked? He hadn’t believed it was true, that anyone could be as beautiful as they always described but he had been wrong.) Dabeed Cabeelet, rivalling drone bee and pride of the Cabeelet’s bee hive. There was no more perfect bee than him.

It was pointless, really, to try to get close to him, maybe even talk to him. He was sure to have better things to do. But Mabeeo couldn’t help himself. It was like he was drawing him in, like he couldn’t stay away even if he wanted to. And besides, Beenas had left with his girlfriend, Beenna, already, and he didn’t have much else to do.

He watched Dabeed a little from the sidelines, how he was dancing with other bees and having a good time. Maybe it was only in Mabeeo’s head but he seemed like the life of the party, every other bee buzzing around him and trying to be acknowledged by him. There were two other drone bees especially close to him, looking like they were his bodyguards or something. One of them, if Mabeeo wasn’t mistaken, was Beelos, Beenas’ biggest nemesis. They got into fights regularly and if Mabeeo didn’t know better, he would have thought they were doing it on purpose, because they liked spending time with each other.

While he had been contemplating the rivalry between Beenas and Beelos, Dabeed had disappeared somewhere and the party suddenly looked a lot sadder to Mabeeo. Beenas was also nowhere to be seen and he was almost ready to just turn around and fly home when he heard buzzing close-by.

“Hi.” It was coming from somewhere behind him and when he turned around, there he was.

“Hi,” Mabeeo returned. He wasn’t quite sure whether Dabeed had actually come here to talk to him specifically or whether he had caught him staring and wanted to call him out but either way, he couldn’t suppress a surge of happiness at actually talking to him. He was even more beautiful up close.

“I’m Dabeed,” he said.

Mabeeo couldn’t suppress a tiny laugh. “Yeah, I know.” Of course he did. Everyone did.

“Yeah?” Dabeed asked.

“It’s hard not to know about you,” Mabeeo answered. “Anyway, I’m –”

“Mabeeo,” Dabeed interrupted him.

That was not what he had expected. “Yes, exactly. How did you know that?”

“Maybe your beehive isn’t the only one that gossips about other bees,” Dabeed replied.

It was a little exhilarating, to think about what Dabeed and the rest of the Cabeelets talked about. The fact that Dabeed had heard about him before, knew who he was. He wondered if he’d heard positive things about him. But he didn’t get to ask because Dabeed did: “Do you want to dance?”

Dancing with Dabeed felt like dancing with a piece of his own soul. Somehow, it felt like being understood, without having to do anything for it. They were dancing in complete synchrony, without having to communicate about it. Except of course they were communicating with their dance and it felt like he was laying his whole being bare for Dabeed to see. And he could have danced with him forever.

“Mabeeo!” someone was buzzing close to them, and then “Mabeeo!”, even closer and more urgent.

It was Beenna, with her best friend Beea flying after her and they looked distressed.

“Beenas got into a fight with Beelos and then Beea fought with Kibee! We need to get out of here! Quick!”

Before Mabeeo knew what was happening, he was flying after them, away from Dabeed, away from their dance, away from what had felt like the most important moment of his life. Of course this damned rivalry was coming between them. Of course he couldn’t just have a nice moment with Dabeed. But no matter what happened now, something had changed.

Mabeeo had enjoyed his peaceful life. He had enjoyed being a simple drone bee, supporting his beehive, not really caring for the rivalry. But now it was too late. He’d danced with Dabeed, member of the rivaling beehive, and he couldn’t get him out of his head. Nothing would ever be the same again. And he knew it meant trouble.

**Act 2**

Dabeed had planned on getting through life with as little trouble as possible. Be a good drone bee, do the work to help his beehive and ultimately help the beehive survive by sacrificing himself like a good drone bee. It would have been an easy, enjoyable life. If only he hadn’t met Mabeeo.

He was everything he didn’t want. He was cheeky and annoying and he wouldn’t let him off the hook, he knew that. He was surprisingly funny and surprisingly perceptive and surprisingly hard to forget. Worst of all, he was a Montabee.

He was trouble. Dabeed knew he was and he knew he should get over himself and forget Mabeeo as soon as possible but he also knew it was a lost cause. Because somehow, Mabeeo was everything he hadn’t known he’d wanted and really, if there was one thing Dabeed couldn’t resist, it was trouble.

…

It was risky, to sneak out of the beehive at night, especially if it was to meet up with a Montabee, but Dabeed liked the exhilarating feeling it gave him. It made him feel brave and like he was getting out of his shell a little, like Abeera was always telling him to. It made him feel like he was doing the right thing.

He didn’t dare to get too close to the Montabee beehive but he didn’t need to. Mabeeo had obviously had the same idea as him because he was already flying towards him as he approached the beehive.

“Hi,” he said.

“Hi,” Mabeeo replied.

For a moment, neither of them said anything more, maybe because they were both scared of ruining the moment. Then, Mabeeo asked: “Do you want to go for a flight?”

So they started flying, away from their beehives and their rivalry, until it was just them and the sky. And weird smoke coming from somewhere close by.

“What’s that smell?” Dabeed asked.

“Oh, that’s the humans. It’s something they do sometimes. Smells a little weird but it makes you feel all funny,” Mabeeo explained. “I sometimes do that with Beenas, flying around in the humans’ smoke. It’s a fun time.”

Dabeed had to stop himself from shuddering at the mention of Beenas’ name. He liked Mabeeo, way more than he wanted to, but that didn’t mean he had to like his friends as well, especially if they were Montabees. Montabees who were constantly looking for a fight with him and his friends.

But he forgot about that quickly when they were flying through the smoke. It made him feel funny, like Mabeeo had warned him. An enjoyable kind of funny. They flew around for a little while longer, having the time of their life, until they eventually decided to settle down on a branch.

“Do you believe in fate?” Dabeed asked.

“Fate?” Mabeeo asked back. He sounded genuine, like he hadn’t really thought about this before. It was something Dabeed couldn’t imagine, going through life without constantly questioning everything.

“Yeah, you know, that there’s some higher power and everything is predetermined. Do you believe in that?” he asked again.

Mabeeo took a moment to think about it. That was one of the things Dabeed had immediately liked about him. How he always took his time with what he wanted to say, as if every word mattered. It did. Of course it did. Every word he said mattered to Dabeed. 

“I think this is fate,” Mabeeo said after a moment. “Us.”

It was sweet of him to say, Dabeed knew. But he still hated that idea.

“I don’t think so,” he replied.

“You don’t?” And he thought he could feel hurt in Mabeeo’s words.

“Well, I don’t want to believe that. I want to decide myself, you know?” he explained. “I’m here because I want to be here, isn’t that nicer?”

“Drone bees don’t get to decide what they want from life,” Mabeeo stated and there was a tinge of sadness in his words. Dabeed wanted to wipe it away, make sure Mabeeo didn’t feel like that ever again but he wasn’t quite sure how.

“Don’t you have dreams?” he asked.

“Dreams?” Mabeeo asked back.

“Yes! Don’t you want something more out of life than to serve your beehive and eventually die?” Dabeed had to stop himself from immediately starting a speech on free will and fate. He’d given that too his friends enough times.

“I’ve never thought about that before,” Mabeeo answered. “I guess it would be nice, to not have to … to just be able to do whatever I want to.”

“What do you want to do, then?” Dabeed asked.

Mabeeo stayed silent for a bit, until Dabeed was almost sure he wouldn’t give him an answer at all. And then he did. “I don’t know. This is pretty nice, I could keep doing this.”

“Then let’s keep doing this,” Dabeed suggested.

They kept flying around, sometimes talking and sometimes just being in each other’s presence.

Eventually, Mabeeo asked: “So, what are your dreams?”

“I want to get out of here,” Dabeed answered. “I want to just fly away, see where the wind takes me. See what life has to offer.”

“What life has to offer …” Mabeeo couldn’t help but repeat. It sounded like it wasn’t something he’d ever thought about before and that thought made Dabeed sad.

“It has to offer more than this, doesn’t it? More than a stupid rivalry that doesn’t want us to spend time together,” Dabeed tried to explain himself instead.

“We’re still spending time together,” Mabeeo argued.

“That’s true,” Dabeed said. 

Maybe Mabeeo felt like everything was said with that or maybe he didn’t know what else to say or maybe he just didn’t understand what Dabeed was trying to explain to him but either way, he didn’t say anything more. Instead, they flew around some more and then they both went home. And as much as Dabeed had enjoyed it, having to say goodbye to Mabeeo was the worst. He never wanted to do it again.

**Act 3**

Mabeeo didn’t tell Beenas about Dabeed the next day but he didn’t need to. Beenas had already figured it out himself. He’d figured it out because Kibee had figured it out and told Beelos about it and when morning came, Beelos was right there, looking for a fight.

“Dabeed?” Beenas had asked. “You’re in love with Dabeed? Beelos’ best friend? Dabeed Cabeelet?”

“Yes, that’s the one,” Mabeeo had answered. There was no use denying it, not when it was obvious from how Beelos was acting. He didn’t want to deny it either. He wanted to talk to Beenas about how Dabeed made him feel, about how happy he’d been the night before. But he knew Beenas wouldn’t understand. He was too caught up in this stupid rivalry, too proud and stubborn to ever see any of the Cabeelets as anything other than enemies.

And the same was clearly true for Beelos because suddenly, he was attacking him. Out of the blue, suddenly attacking Beenas. It wasn’t unusual for them to have fights but this was more violent than their usual fights. This seemed more personal.

The truly sad thing, Mabeeo thought, was that he was certain Beenas and Beelos would have been friends in a different life. They were both so silly and so protective of their friends. He would have liked to meet Beelos properly. They might even have been friends themselves, under different circumstances.

But it didn’t matter now. It didn’t matter because their fight didn’t last long and suddenly, Beelos was falling to the ground, with no indication of his wings fluttering anymore. He just fell to the ground and didn’t get up again.

Mabeeo had never expected their rivalry to end in this. All he’d wanted was to be with Dabeed and now this was going absolutely horrendously wrong in every way possible.

…

It couldn’t be. Beelos had always been a little reckless and a little too eager for a fight with the Montabees but Dabeed had never ever thought that it would end like this. With Beelos dead at the hand of his nemesis, Beenas. Dabeed couldn’t believe it.

But this was it. Beelos was dead. His best friend, just dead. Because of a stupid rivalry and Dabeed’s own, stupid actions. Because he couldn’t have helped falling in love with Mabeeo.

He knew it wasn’t as easy as simply blaming Beenas for it, that there was more going on here, an age-old rivalry they’d all been forced into since the minute they were born. But he couldn’t help being angry. So angry he couldn’t think of anything else other than how Beelos was dead and it was Beenas’ fault.

He’d been in fights with other Montabees before but never like this. This was personal. This was revenge, because Beenas had cold-bloodedly murdered his best friend. It didn’t even last long and the moment it was done, Dabeed regretted it. He’d never wanted to kill another bee, especially not one who was so close to Mabeeo. But it was too late now.

He still wouldn’t have undone it, if he could. He knew it was selfish of him, and horrible, and not at all how he was supposed to feel as a good friend. But Mabeeo was by far the best thing that had happened to him and he wouldn’t undo meeting him for the world. He just wished things had gone differently.

Everything had been fine. They’d been happy and in love and it could have all ended so nicely. Instead, two of their friends were dead, one of them at Dabeed’s hand, and Dabeed had ruined all chances of staying in Mabeeo’s vicinity, if he’d even take him back after what he’d just done.

**Act 4**

Dabeed wanted time to mourn his friend, to be sad about Beelos’ unfair death. But he didn’t get any. Beenas was dead and he wasn’t and that meant he had to get out of here as soon as possible if he didn’t want to be found by angry Montabees. Such were the rules of their rivalry.

He found Mabeeo at a considerable distance from both their beehives. He wasn’t sure whether he should even approach him or just leave him alone but he couldn’t run away without seeing Mabeeo one last time. There was a long moment of silence when Mabeeo finally noticed him but at least he didn’t fly away immediately.

“Can you ever forgive me?” Dabeed asked eventually.

Mabeeo stayed silent for one more horrible, endless minute and then he finally said: “He killed your best friend. I might have done the same, if I was in your wings.”

He wouldn’t have, Dabeed was almost certain. Mabeeo had always been way less invested in this rivalry than Dabeed. He didn’t care whether someone was a Montabee or a Cabeelet, as long as he got along with them. But it was too late now.

“I’m really sorry. I was angry and I didn’t think and …” Dabeed broke off because, really, there was no way to justify what he had done.

“It’s alright,” Mabeeo said and maybe he meant it. Maybe he’d always known Beenas would eventually give his life for their stupid, senseless rivalry. Maybe he really forgave Dabeed. Either way, Dabeed was here to say goodbye.

“I need to get out of here,” he explained. “I really do.”

It was pointless to stay. There was nothing left here, not with Beelos dead and an entire beehive after him. And he knew Mabeeo’s answer to his next question but he still had to ask, in the tiny hope that Mabeeo might say yes after all.

“Come with me,” he begged. “We can fly away together and start a new life somewhere else. See the world.”

“We can’t just run away when things get hard,” Mabeeo protested.

“Why not?” Dabeed asked. “We could get out of here and have a nice life, away from all the fighting and our beehives. A life where we can be free.”

“It sounds nice, when you put it like that,” Mabeeo said. “Like a nice life. But it’s just an illusion. We can’t just run away.”

“I’m a dead bee if I stay,” Dabeed said. They both knew it was the truth.

“I don’t want to leave my beehive behind,” Mabeeo explained. “Or my friends. Just because of some stupid feud that our ancestors started for no reason at all.”

“What do you want to do? Stay here, hide from everyone and keep meeting in secret? Constantly scared that we’ll be found out and extruded from our beehives?” Dabeed was desperate now and he desperately wished Mabeeo would just say yes and run away with him. But he knew it was his own fault that he wouldn’t. Beenas was dead and Beenna was all alone now which was reason enough for Mabeeo to stay.

“We’re not cowards,” Mabeeo answered instead. “We don’t need to run away when things get desperate.”

Dabeed was taken aback at first, at the answer that was so different from what he’d expected. That wasn’t what he was used to from Mabeeo. It sounded like free will. But it still didn’t solve Dabeed’s problems.

“Well, I need to get out of here before I get executed by your lovely beehive,” he repeated.

“I know,” Mabeeo said. “But you’ll come back?”

“I’ll try to,” Dabeed reassured him. But he didn’t even manage to convince himself. He knew just as well as Mabeeo that chances of that were low. He couldn’t return, not after what he had done.

But he couldn’t just leave Mabeeo behind either. Maybe there was still a way to save this. Maybe there was a way to get back to Mabeeo and escape the revenge of the Montabees. Maybe, if only he could figure out the right time and be fast enough. Everything wasn’t completely lost yet.

**Act 5**

Mabeeo had only known Dabeed for a comparably short time in his life but he couldn’t stand the thought of possibly never seeing him again. For a moment, he wanted to change his mind, run away with Dabeed after all, just so he could be with him. He wasn’t sure he’d even survive being apart from Dabeed. But it was too late anyway. Dabeed was gone and despite what he had said, he wouldn’t come back. He couldn’t. All Mabeeo could do now was try to be a good drone bee for his beehive and look after the friends Beenas had left behind.

He was in the middle of looking for Beenna when he heard someone say his name. It seemed urgent but he couldn’t place the bee approaching him. It was only when he was right in front of him, his wings fluttering desperately, that he recognized him as Abee, Dabeed’s second appendage. The one who had survived the rivalry.

“Mabeeo,” he said again, a little hasty. “I need to tell you something. It’s really important.”

Mabeeo wasn’t sure why he was even talking to him. They were rivals. They’d never had a civil conversation before. Mabeeo was part of the reason why his best friend Beelos was dead.

“What is it?” he asked nonetheless, because it seemed urgent and he hadn’t seen Dabeed in hours. This wasn’t as good as actually talking to him but it felt like the next best thing.

“It’s about Dabeed,” Abee started and then broke off. With every second of silence, Mabeeo could feel his heart beat faster.

“He, uhm,” Abee broke off again but this time, he started talking more quickly again, “He mated with the queen bee.” 

Mabeeo knew what that meant, of course he did. It meant there was no chance. It meant Dabeed was gone forever.

“But he told me he’d leave. Run and get away from here,” he said. That’s what he’d come to say, when he’d said goodbye. He’d even asked Mabeeo to come with him. It made no sense, what Abee was telling him.

“I’m sorry, Mabeeo,” was all Abee said.

Mabeeo stayed silent for a while, at a loss for what to say. He still couldn’t wrap his head around it. The only good thing about letting Dabeed go was that there had been a chance of him returning some day and now it was gone.

“But he wanted to see the world,” Mabeeo said quietly after a while.

“Maybe he didn’t want to leave you behind. I think you were his world,” Abee answered. And then, because there was nothing left to say, he flew away.

Life without Dabeed didn’t make any sense. Mabeeo had never wanted to mate with his queen bee anyway. All he’d wanted was a life with Dabeed and now that he was gone, nothing made sense anymore. He’d had the chance to go away with him and give them a different ending, that was the worst part. But he hadn’t. He’d tried to convince him to stay instead. And now he had stayed and look where that had gotten them.

Life without Dabeed and Beenas didn’t make any sense and it wasn’t like he had anything holding him here. He hadn’t been looking forward to mating with the queen but now it seemed like the only sensible thing to do. So he got ready for mating.

…

Dabeed wanted to fly into the swarm of bees, make Mabeeo notice him on time, but he couldn’t. It would have been a suicide mission and besides, it was too late. Mabeeo had vanished in the middle of all the other drone bees and Dabeed knew, without even having to look, that he’d made it. Mabeeo was dead. He’d thought Dabeed was dead and now he was the one who was gone and Dabeed was still here.

All he’d wanted was some time, so his beehive would think he’d mated with the queen and he could leave with Mabeeo. He’d tried to stay so they could be together, because Mabeeo had convinced him of staying. But it had all gone wrong. His message hadn’t reached Abee on time and instead, he’d thought he was really dead. And now Mabeeo was gone because of him. And there was no way of doing the same because his own queen had already mated.

But he could still try to reunite with him. There was a spiderweb he’d been warned of since he could remember. He knew Beemantha and Abeera had gotten close once because they’d told him to stay far away ever since. It also meant he knew exactly where it was.

He wasn’t looking forward to being eaten by a spider but he knew it was the only way to see Mabeeo again. So he flew straight into the spiderweb, ready to reunite with Mabeeo forever.

…

Abee had cursed that stupid rivalry from the start. And now he’d lost his two best friends to it and two more bees that he might have been friends with were gone too. But at least they were together now, he thought. And when Abee looked to the stars at night and he saw them twinkling, he knew it was his friends, dancing in heaven for all of eternity. For never was a story of more weed than this of Mabeeo and his Dabeed. 


End file.
